Dan Harmon
Daniel "Dan" Harmon is a US-based comedy writer, producer and voice-actor, best known for his work on the shows Community and Rick and Morty. Abusive Behaviours Jokes about Child Sexual Assault In July 2018 an extremely triggering short film about p-dophilia and child r--e surfaced in which he plays a character who assualts babies. Do not watch the video. Trust me it's worst than you can imagine. Literally encourages the worst possible messages on the topic and is not funny just purely sickening. This is coming from someone who actually sees Rick and Morty as a work of genius, but Harmon seems to have come from a background of toxic bottom-of-the-barrel offensive 'shock humour'. Disgusted. (cache) Abuse of a female employee |TIME:/McCluskey2018/Dan Harmon Gives 'Full Account' of Sexually Harassing Community Writer Megan Ganz> "“I lied to myself the entire time about it. And I lost my job. I ruined my show. I betrayed the audience. I destroyed everything and I damaged her internal compass, he said. “And I moved on. I’ve never done it before and I will never do it again, but I certainly wouldn’t have been able to do it if I had any respect for women. On a fundamental level, I was thinking about them as different creatures. I was thinking about the ones that I liked as having some special role in my life and I did it all by not thinking about it.” Ganz took to Twitter on Thursday to publicly forgive Harmon, calling his admission “a masterclass in How to Apologize.”" |NYTimes:/Bromwich2018/Megan Ganz on Dan Harmon’s Apology: ‘I Felt Vindicated’> "She said that there were parts of their history that only he could confirm her perception of, and that she had doubted herself until he gave her a sense of relief. “The irony is, Dan was the only person who could wipe those doubts from my head,” she said. “That’s why I was able to accept his apology. Because I felt vindicated, to others but more importantly to myself.”" https://twitter.com/meganganz/status/948134632037462017 Astrology (coming soon) Neurology Harmon discovered his own place on the autism spectrum through his work writing for Community, since many people in the Asperger's community commented how well written the character 'Abed' was as an example of atypical Autism. Harmon had written the character from his own perspectives, while the lead character 'Geoff' was written as his sort of alter ego (a combination of all the defense mechanisms he'd developed to mask his social anxiety)http://www.vulture.com/2011/09/community-dan-harmon-wired-aspergers-abed.html. Philosophy (coming soon) Misogyny and Gender Dan Harmon is pissed at Rick And Morty fans for harassing female writers - Sam Barsanti, AV Club "These knobs, that want to protect the content they think they own—and somehow combine that with their need to be proud of something they have, which is often only their race or gender. It’s offensive to me as someone who was born male and white, and still works way harder than them, that there’s some white male out there trying to further some creepy agenda by ‘protecting’ my work. I’ve made no bones about the fact that I loathe these people. It fucking sucks. And the only thing I can say is if you’re lucky enough to make a show that is really good that people like, that means some bad people are going to like it too. You can’t just insist that everybody who watches your show get their head on straight … And I’m speaking for myself—I don’t want the show to have a political stance. But at the same time, individually, these harassers aren’t politicians and don’t represent politics. They represent some shit that I probably believed when I was 15."https://www.avclub.com/dan-harmon-is-pissed-at-rick-and-morty-fans-for-harassi-1818628816 References Category:Comedy Category:TV Category:Celebrities Category:Celebrity Culture Category:Sci-Fi Category:Geek Culture Category:Autism Spectrum Category:Neurodivergent People Category:USA